Minha Metade
by LiLi-K
Summary: Aya procura sua metade, oo frio líder precisa se completar...


Esta fic ficou um pouco OOC, me desculpem, mas eu melhorei! Disso eu sei! Tentativa flufly...

Minha metade

Manhã de primavera, uma brisa gostosa percorria pela ciadade, as cerejeiras estavam lindas floridas. O céu estava limpo, a temperatura agradável, mas... Era segunda feira... (nada é perfeito mesmo... ¬.¬)

Na escola um rapaz se ocupava rabiscando em seu caderno, desenhava algo... Algo que parecia mais com um rosto. O professor explicava a matéria, mas o garoto nem se importava... Queria ver perto de si o rosto que rabiscava em seu caderno. Tão lindo... E ao mesmo tempo tão docemente frio... Aquele olhar era tão misterioso, quisera poder desvendar o que havia por detrás daquele olhar, desvendar toda a ternura que com certeza este escondia bem no fundo.

Finalmete o sinal da escola bate, revelando que já era hora de se encontrar com seu grande amor, com o dono do rosto que havia desenhado. Saiu caminhando sem pressa, observando toda a bela paisagem. Parecia uma pintura, uma bela obra de arte, os raios de sol inscidiam entre as cerejeiras, enquanto a brisa carregava algumas pétalas, para algum lugar distante.

Na floricultura garotas preocupadas em chamar a atenção dos rapazes, apenas os atrapalhavam. Um certo ruivo já estava com uma vontade imensa de mandar aquelas garotas irritantes para o espaço. Mas teria que ser tolerante, ou então espantaria os fregueses, que estavam ali para REALMENTE comprar flores. Resolveu então sair deixando o playboy e o jogador cuidando de tudo, tinha que sair de lá rápido, caso contrário faria algo nada agradável com uma garota que não parava de importuná-lo.

Sentiu a brisa que os poucos tranformava-se em vento, trazendo para seu lado pétalas de sakura. Olhando para o horizonte avistou uma paisagem realmente linda, ficou a adimirá-la, fitando o horizonte, quando viu uma pessoa conhecida, caminhando na direção da floricultura. O vento bagunçava os fios dourados, enquanto as pétalas se espalhavam em seu caminho, formando um tapete. Era a visão mais angelical que havia visto em sua vida. O jovem caminhava em sua direção, aproximando mais e mais, mas a expressão do homem não alterava nem mesmo com tal visão, seus olhos permaneciam com o brilho frio, sua boca sem um sorriso, parecia que tudo ao seu lado era meio gelado... Completamente ao contrário daquele que caminhava em sua direção, com um sorriso sempre desenhado em seus lábios, e um brilho alegre em seus olhos.

-OLÁ! Aya-kun!

-Oi.

Com certeza a primavera era a estação de Omi, alegre vivaz, e bela. Após cumprimentar o ruivo foi entrando na floricultura.

-Olá ken-kun! Olá, Yohji kun!

-Olá Omi!

-Olá!

Omi entrou correndo, subindo as escadas, indo direto ao quarto trocar o uniforme do colégio e por uma roupa normal, desceu para a floricultura colocou seu avental, começando seu trabalho. Lembrava-se da primeira pessoa que havia visto ao chegar. Aya estava lindo, sua beleza poderia se destacar de toda a beleza da paisagem da primavera, porém, seu olhar o lembrava um frio inverno...

-"Aya... Queria tanto ver um brilho diferente em seus olhos..."-Pensava enquato atendia um rapaz que estava escolhendo que flor daria à sua namorada.

-Por que não leva rosas vermelhas?- Perguntou o chibi, quando lembrou de flor de seu amado.

-Não sei... Não acha que ela poderia pensar algo estranho?

-Não! Rosas são flores líndas, muitas garotas gostam de ganhá-las!

-Mas rosas vermelhas?

-Sim!- "Como a cor dos cabelos de Aya"- Realmente, aquela pessoa não saía de sua mente.

O ruivo finalmente resolveu voltar para dentro da floricultura. Aproveitou que as garotas haviam dado uma folga, e assim Entrou, logo sendo abordado por Omi.

-Aya! Você pode fazer um arranjo de rosas vermelhas para esse moço?

-E por que você mesmo não faz?

-Bom... É que os arranjos que você faz são sempre tão bonitos... Que eu pensei que...

-Tudo bem, eu vou fazer.

-Obrigado!- Deu um lindo sorriso, em troca da "gentileza" de Aya, em ter aceitado fazer-lhe este favor.

Ele voltou para seu posto no caixa, adimirando o trabalho que o ruivo fazia, seu olhar foi subindo até ver o rosto do espadachim, que estava muito conscentrado no que fazia.

Suspiro

-Por que que você tá suspirando bishounen?

-Por nada oras...

-A é? É mesmo?-Disse olhando na direção em que Omi olhava quando suspirou.-Por acaso esse suspiro teria um nome?

-Nã... Não! Por que tá me perguntando isso?

-Porque as pessoas só suspiram quando estão aborrecidas, ou então apaixonadas, e você não me parace nem um pouco aborrecido!

-I... Isso não tem nada a ver!-Omi estava ficando nervoso, com medo de que o playboy descobrisse o amor que nutria por Aya.

-Deixa de ser bobo! Pode falar, a primavera faz com que as pessoas se apaixonem. Não me diga que ainda não foi tocado pelo espírito da primavera?

-Não... Já disse que não!-Omi já estava perdendo a pasciência com a intromissão do playboy.

-Yohji! Volte ao trabalho, e deixe de perder seu tempo importunado o Omi!-Uma voz fria cortou a conversa entre os dois.

-Tá, já vou senhor Aya! O soberano dos icebergs!-Disse avacalhando a autoridade do ruivo.

Os olhos amentistas viraram-se para Omi, que o olhava alegre. Sem querer, o espadachim acabou fixando seu olhar no olhar do loirinho. Por um instante parecia que nada mais existia em volta.

-O que que esse ruivo tem hoje?

-Sei lá! Mas o Omi já estava ficando impasciente coma sua insistência!

-Ah! Mas ele tava suspirando! Eu só queria saber o motivo!

-Mas se ele queria guardar para ele mesmo, acho que você não deveria se ntrometer. u.u

-É mesmo?- Disse segurando Ken pela cintura.-Mas se eu não tivesse me intrometido na sua vida, até hoje continuaria não sabendo o que você sente por mim!

-Deixa disso. Espera a o expediente acabar!

-Tá, mas você não vai escapar!

-Certo, certo. Agora vamos terminar de arrumar as flores.

Os dois continuavam com os olhares presos um ao outro, e parecia que nenhum fazia mensão de desviar, tão presos... Omi tentava desvendar o que se passava no coração do ruivo, este por sua vez olhava-o fixamente, não tinha muito problema em desvendar o que havia olhar o loirinho, pois este deixava transparecer tudo o que estava em sua alma, o ruivo não teria problema nenhum em descobrir nada.

-Oe! Quanto tempo mais vocês vão ficar aí se olhando? Nós temos que fechar a floricultura!

-Ah! Espere eu vou contar o caixa!

Ao terminarem de fechar e limpar tudo, eles foram para dentro, Omi foi preparar o jantar, enquanto Aya foi tomar banho, Ken ficou assistindo TV deitado no colo de Yohji, que acariciava seus cabelos.

O ruivo ensaboava todo o corpo, passando as mãos levemente por cada centímetro de sua alva pele. Seus pensamentos voltavam-se para Omi. Como podia ter ficado tanto tempo preso à aquele olhar? Seu coração começou a bater de uma forma que nunca havia batido antes, por ninguém.

-Omi... -De repente lhe veio um pensamento e um desejo de tê-lo só para si, em seus braços, um desejo de amá-lo por horas, por toda a vida, de abraçá-lo e de nunca soltar. Sabia que aquilo não era apenas um desejo que vem do nada e vai para o nada.

Alguns minutos depois todos estavam reunidos, saboreando a comida que Omi havia feito, estavam em silêncio, Aya tentava não olhar para Omi, mas havia decidido que iria conversar com ele. Este por sua vez pensava em Aya. Assim terminaram de jantar em silêncio, o playboy preferiu não se manifestar, pois havia percebido a conscentração de ambos em seus pensamentos.

Omi subiu para seu quarto iria fazer seus deveres de casa e estudar um pouco. Ken e Yohji voltaram para a sala. E Aya resolveu conversar com o loirinho.

barulho de quando se bate na porta

-Pode entrar!-A voz veio de dentro do quarto.

Aya abriu a porta, correndo os olhos pelo quarto, vendo o chibi em frente ao seu laptop.

-Ah! Aya kun, pensei que fosse o Ken, ou o Yohji, gomen!

-Quer dizer que eu não posso entrar?

-Não, claro que você pode entrar-"Na realidade só quero que você entre"- Disse isso tentando corrigir o que havia falado.

Aya aproximou-se para ver o que Omi estava fazendo, constatando de que não passava de um trabalho de escola.

-O que você quer comigo Aya kun?

-Bom, eu só queria conversar com você. Nada mais.

-Ah tá... E sobre o que?

-Sobre você...

-O.O

-E eu...

Omi não estava acreditando no que acabara de ouvir, Aya querendo conversar sobre eles? Ele sorriu por dentro um a imensa onda de felicidade tomou conta de sua alma, queria começar a pular e sorrir naquele exato momento, mas preferiu se conter, e ouvir o que o outro tinha a dizer.

Aya sentou-se na cama, e indicou a Omi um lugar para se sentar ao seu lado. O chibi prontamente o atendeu, sentando-se olhando fixamente nos olhos amentista, em expectativa de que o ruivo começasse a falar.

-Bom, há algum tempo eu não consigo parar de olhar para você... Sinto como se você fosse algo que eu preciso... Algo que me complete...

-Aya kun... -O coração do garoto acelerava mais e mais, a cada palavra dita pelo ruivo.

-Omi... Você é a minha metade... Eu te amo...

Omi não pode conter o sentimento de extrema feliciade que tomava conta de tudo agora e que transbordava por seu sorriso, sentiu uma vontade imensa de gritar de felicidade, mas tinha que se conter, e responder calmamente.

-Aya kun... Eu também te amo, eu te amo muito! Eu quero ser a sua metade durante o tempo que for! Eu quero te completar, se você precisa de mim eu vou ser seu, e tão somente seu!

O ruivo demonstrou um sorriso, agora seu coração enchia-se de felicidade, sabia que o queria de todas as formas, que o amava, e agora ele havia aceitado ser apenas seu. Não conseguindo mais conter-se avançou nos lábios do chibi, dando-lhe um caloroso beijo, que foi devidamente correspondido.

Aya sentou Omi em seu colo, diminuindo a distância entre os corpos, aprofundando o beijo explorando com a língua cada canto da pequena boca do loirinho. Eles se afastaram um pouco, deixando que suas línguas continuassem a acariciarem uma à outra. Aya abandonou a boca do chibi, descendo para seu pescoço, chupando-o e mordiscando, dessa forma estava exitando o garoto.

-Anh... Aya...

-está gostando?

-Sim...

Aya foi virando e deitando o loirinho na cama, ficando por cima dele, sua boca continuava atacando a pele sensível do pescoço do jovem Weiss, provocando-lhe arrepios e gemidos. Começou a passar as mãos por debaixo da blusa com garoto, acariciando seu corpo, e tirando-a com cuidado. Assim que terminou de tirar a blusa do garoto, ele começou a acariciar seus mamilos, deixando-os durinhos, para que desse neles um trato com sua língua de veludo. Depois de mais um beijo na boca do garoto, ele voltou sua atenção para os mamilos dele, lambendo-os e mordiscando, um de cada vez, alternadamente.

-Hum... ahn... isso...-O chibi estava adorando ser tocado daquela forma, seu membro já estava completamente entumecido, o que pedia por um alívio.

-Hum Omi... Adoro os seus gemidinhos...-Aya foi encaminhando mais para baixo aproximando-se perigosamente do baixo ventre de Omi-Nossa... Que volume. -Querendo provocar o caroto Aya pressionou um pouco a ereção de Omi.

-Anh... Aya kun...

O ruivo não queria ser mal com seu pequeno amante, começou então a despi-lo, tirando sua bermuda e em sequida sua cueca, libertando assim, o membro gotejante do rapaz mais novo. Adorou o aroma que este exalava, passando a língua rósea e aveludada bem na pontinha de onde saia um líquido. Saboreando-o, acabou abocanhando-o, e arrancando gemidos mais e mais altos de Omi. O quarto estava preenchido de sons de prazer. Aya fazia movimentos de sobe e desce no membro do mais novo, aumentando o rítimo gradualmente.

Omi se contorcia, agarrava os lençóis, acabou dobrando os joelhos e abrindo as pernas involuntariamente, o que deu uma brecha para que o ruivo começasse a introduzir um dedo, na entrada apertada de Omi, que agarrou com mais força o lençól.

-Isso... É bom... Mais...-Omi pediu para que Aya acrescentasse mais um dedo, o que foi prontamente atendido, Aya introduziu um segundo dedo, enquanto continuava chupando o pênis de Omi. Ele conseguiu fazer seu dedo ir mais fundo, o que lhe permitiu tocar a próstata do garoto.

-Ah! Aya... Mais! Onegai...

Aya introduziu um terceiro dedo, o garoto parecia ser insaciável, mas percebeu que já estava quase no limite. Continuou tocando a próstata do garoto, e masturbando-o, até que finalmente viu o garoto arquear as costas, e um jorro de esperma saindo de seu pênis, Aya tirou seus dedos de dentro do ânus de Omi, começou a lamber o baixo ventre do rapaz que havia se sujado todo, subindo novamente para beijá-lo. Começou logo a se despir, ficando completamente nu, libertando seu membro pulsante.

Posicionou-se entre as pernas do garoto, começando a introduzi-lo bem de vagar.

-Hum... Omi... Como você é tão apertado...-Aya fazia seu membro desaparecer aos poucos dentro da entrada de Omi. Assim, em um último esforço penetrou-o completamente. Começando então um movimento lento, que a cada vez ia ficando mais rápido. Aya beijava loucamente a boca de Omi. Uma de suas mãos encaminhava-se novamente para o membro do rapaz, queria vê-lo gozar de novo.

De estocada em estocada Aya atingia mais profundamente, e repetidas vezes o ponto sensível do loirinho, este por sua vez gritava, tamanha era a onda de prazer que o possuía. Já estava sentindo seu membro voltar a vida com a massagem que Aya lhe dava, e em pouco tempo, estava duro de novo, a fricção entre os corpos fazia com que o membro de Omi fosse bombeado. Ambos os corpos moviam-se tão juntos, e tão iguais. Não havia mais nenhuma barreira entre o coração dos dois, que se amavam e se possuíam.

Com tudo isso Omi acabou gozando novamente molhando o abdômem de ambos, ao sentir o canal de Omi ondular, Aya não se conteve e acabou despejando seu líquido viscoso dentro de Omi, continuou movimentando-se até sentir seu membro perder a rijidez. Separaram-se intimamente, mas continuaram com os corpos suados e colados.

-Aya... Isso... foi... muito bom... Eu... Te... Amo...-Omi falava completamente ofegante.

-Eu... também... Te amo Omi...-Aya beijou-o cálidamente.

Sentiram então que já não tinham mais forças para fazerem amor por mais uma vez naquela noite, acabaram então adormecendo abraçados.

O inverno de Aya havia sido aquecido pela primavera de Omi, as duas metades finalmente haviam se encontrado. Agora sabiam que se tornaram completos.

,´ Owari,´

Fic escrita em 1º de maio de 2004 às 21:30 PM

Nhohoy! Essa fanfic Aya x Omi eu escrevi para (tentar) me livrar do castigo da Evil Kitsune... Se eu não conseguir significa que já nem tem mais jeito... ¬.¬ Buuuuuuuuuuus, eu tentei!

Espero que vc tenha gostado Evil!

E quem leu tb!

Agradeço à Kawamoto Makoto, que compôs a musikinha "Nibun-no-Ichi" de Rurouni Kenshin, que me inspirou! Adoro essa músika!

Agradeço tb a Quel! Que me alertou nos erros de digitação e corrigiu-os. Vivendo e aprendendo! Brigadão Quel! Desculpem pelo Aya OOC... ó.ò

Bom, Kissus para todos!

)3(#.#)

o/ Até a próxima!

LiLi-K


End file.
